


zapomnienie

by NicuCostam



Series: Sześć Monet [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex but everyone is dissociating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: Eliane pisze w swoich pamiętnikachNoszę czarne suknie i używam pachnideł z Nevvary, wszystko by wyglądać jak udręczony duch z Twierdzy Czuwania, a prawda jest taka, że to stroje na jego pogrzeb. A on mnie w nich uwielbia.soft porno o które nikt nie prosił, a już na pewno nie w takiej formie





	zapomnienie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601540) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



> ok, niby mówi się go big or go home, ale myślę i że tak jakieś brawa należą mi się za przecieranie szlaków, których nikt nie chciał tykać. i wprawdzie nie ma e!, ale jest bardzo solidne mature, więc i tak jest nieźle
> 
> pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy w czasie pisania [12 rozdziału 6Monet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8760976/chapters/29998047), gdzie Falka czyta pamiętniki Eliane, która jest po prostu _extra_
> 
> also, jest do tego [playlista](https://8tracks.com/julchen-v/anagapesis-mix-for-fanstory-zapomnienie), bo byłam ostatnio chora i zamiast zrobić coś bardziej produktywnego to zrobiłam playlistę, oczywiście...
> 
> EDIT// ok w czasie tlumaczenia stwierdziłam, że chyba jednak należy mi się explicit jako 'tasteful porn' i już więcej tych oznaczeń zmieniać nie będę. i tak i tak jest to pwp, a imo trochę dziwnie jak twoje pwp ma oznaczenia mature a nie e! :|

nie jest to u nich żadna tradycja czy zwyczaj. ot, zdarzyło się raz (z zemsty, poniekąd), potem drugi (z zaniedbania, zapomniała, wielka rzecz), trzeci… ale już przy czwartym ciężko było uznać to za przypadek. rendon wiedział, jak miałby nie wiedzieć skoro razem byli w piwnicach i te trefne butelki oznaczali. wiedział, że złożyli je w starej skrzyni, pod tylną ścianą, częściowo schowane, by nikt ich przypadkiem nie podniósł.

ile już razy grali w tę grę? bez znaczenia, póki była dość przyjemna. a eliane lubiła, gdy jej drogi mąż chciał się z nią właśnie tak bawić. zwykle wolał udawać, że tego nienawidzi, chował się za maskami i grymasami. udawał, a ona mu pozwalała (jakim potworem by była nie pozwalając mu od czasu do czasu na odrobinę... brutalności?)

lecz, gdy już byli razem, jak wolała ona, był odsłonięty, bezbronny. a takiego lubiła go chyba najbardziej.

 

więc…

rendon puka do jej gabinetu, szybko, na przemian z siłą i bez, i jest to znak, by zacząć pierwszy akt. jak w teatrze, ekscytująco (choć gdyby to był prawdziwy orlesjański teatr, mieliby jeszcze całą orkiestrę za świadków i fajerwerki)

eliane poprawia w lustrze upięte włosy, luźny kok tuż nad karkiem. nie spieszy się, i zerka na świece (pierwsza zmiana, wypaliły się do połowy; to znaczy, że mają jeszcze całą noc przed sobą), i dopiero wtedy, gdy jego pukanie staje się coraz bardziej natarczywe, idzie przekręcić klucz w drzwiach.

i cofa się od nich, z powrotem do fotela przy biurku, a rendon wprost wpada do pomieszczenia. na kolanach, łapie oddech i szepcze jej imię, a w dłoni wciąż ma tę przeklętą butelkę, ledwo otwartą, niewiele upił (może z czasem trucizna przybiera na sile? może powinni niedługo przestać to robić, znaleźć nowy scenariusz?)

eliane siedzi, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, bawiąc się w dłoniach naszyjnikiem z kryształów i kości, nie wstaje. tylko z uśmiechem ogląda jego zmagania, jak usiłuje podnieść się z kolan i zamknąć za sobą drzwi. tak ładnie zielonkawy na twarzy (ale nie będzie wymiotował, wie że nie może)

patrzy na nią z czymś bliskim nienawiści i gdy w końcu udaje mu się dojść do niej, krok za krokiem, powolutku, odstawić butelkę na blat, mówi, zachrypniętym głosem, zaczyna się tłumaczyć:

\- sądziłem, że zaprzestałaś tych swoich prób zabicia mnie, suko.

a eliane się śmieje, bo to słodkie, że myśli, że może tak do niej mówić. i kopie go w nogę, tę z bliznami, bo to słodkie, że myśli, że może stać (zna przecież tę sztukę na pamięć). i on pada do jej stóp, tak jak powinno być.

ciężko dyszy, z bólu w starych ranach i kolejnych napadów mdłości, opiera głowę o jej kolano, oczy mu się szklą. eliane pochyla się nad nim (jak szlachcianka nad żałosnym żebrakiem), ujmuje pod brodę i zmusza by spojrzał jej w oczy. ma takie głębokie, ciemne oczy, jak sama otchłań, jeszcze śliczniejsze, gdy powstrzymuje łzy.

(czasami gładzi go jeszcze po głowie, jest w tym jakaś dziwna czułość)

i ściszonym, ciepłym głosem szepcze mu do ust:

\- mój ty głupi, głupi mężu.

 

lecz nie całuje go, jeszcze nie, najpierw trzeba zająć się tą słodką trucizną krążącą w jego ciele.

czasami, niezbyt często, eliane zastanawia się co by było, gdyby ten pierwszy raz, gdy sięgnął po wino, nie było jej w domu. czy ktokolwiek poza nią byłby w stanie rozpoznać na czas objawy i mu pomóc. jak pięknie wyglądałaby w czasie ceremonii, smutna, młoda wdowa. pewna, że nikt nie udowodni jej zbrodni.

ale zamiast tego przeżył, i przeżył płukanie żołądka, i przeżyje jeszcze wiele lat. a ona u jego boku, bo taka jest właśnie ich klątwa, że umrą razem, starzy, brzydcy i pomarszczeni.

minęło parę lat od tej pierwszej butelki, jednak szczęśliwie dla rendona znają już sposoby na oczyszczenie organizmy, bez nieprzyjemności płukania żołądka.

eliane puszcza go, pozwala znów opaść na podłogę i wstaje, idzie do ściany (może po drodze depcze po palcach, dla niego to i tak bez znaczenia, odrobina dodatkowego bólu), do szaf i regałów, do uginających się półek, zapełnionych szkłem. słoje z zatopionymi okazami, buteleczki z truciznami, nevvarskie urny... a między nimi szkarłatny flakonik o kształcie kropli, w srebrnej oprawie, tak że wydaje się wisieć, w każdej chwili gotowy spaść.

mogli sprowadzić go z tevinteru. może być pełen zakazanej magii. substancja w środku przelewa się leniwie, załamuje światło w niemal magiczny sposób (eliane jest w trakcie kopiowania formuły, to żadna magia, tylko kropla lyrium dla smaku)

gdy wraca do niego, on wciąż jest na czworakach, na ich pięknym antiviańskim dywanie. w kolejnym stadium zatrucia ich słodką trucizną. dławi się i bełkocze, do krwi wbija paznokcie w skórę, wszystko żeby nie zwymiotować. i eliane myśli, że należy mu się jeszcze odrobina delikatności za cały ten ból, który tak dzielnie znosi (bo o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, o kary i nagrody). pomaga mu więc usiąść na krześle, z dłonią masującą ciepłe kręgi na plecach, i krótkim pocałunkiem w czoło. dość, by sprawdzić temperaturę. on w tym czasie, słabymi palcami usiłuje odebrać jej buteleczkę, choć wie dokładnie w jaki sposób działa ta mikstura.

 

wpierw pali ogniem, język, przełyk, i zdaje się wypalać dziurę w samym umyśle, tak wielki jest to ból. ale trwa to tylko chwilę i można złagodzić popijając eliksir mlekiem, potem mija, jak za sprawą magii. zamiast tego w całym ciele rozlewa się ciepło, gorąco, zdaje się lecznicze, uśmierzające wszelki ból i klarujące myśli. jednak ten efekt też nie jest trwały, ledwie godzina, czasem dwie. bo prawda o tej miksturze, o anagapesis, jest taka, że stworzono ją w tevinterze, gdzie myśli zajmuje jedynie krew i cierpienie. więc ta chwila wytchnienia, zawsze, prędzej czy później, zamienia się w tortury, gdy ból wraca ze zdwojoną siłą, a krew rzednie. i rendon to wszystko wie, a mimo to sięga palcami do flakoniku, i wierzy że gdy błogi efekt minie, eliane będzie przy nim by podać mu elfie zioło i swędzirośl,  i czuwać nad jego snem.

takie zaufanie - graniczące z obłędem. 

unosi jednak jego głowę i pomaga mu wypić tych parę kropel mikstury. wargi mu drżą i przez chwilę, króciutką, zdaje się, że chce powiedzieć ‘dziękuję’. lecz ten moment mija i on warczy i wije się w jeszcze większym bólu i zaciska dłoń na jej nadgarstku z taką siłą, że z pewnością zostaną siniaki (nie, żeby eliane to jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało) 

 

anagapesis nie potrafi całkiem go uleczyć, tłumi tylko najgorsze toksyny, ale mdłości wciąż pozostaną. kiedyś, w gorączce, próbował opisać te wrażenia, że to jakby smoła, to skażenie trucizny, od środka lgnęła do niego. przyklejona do ścian żołądka, czarna i lepka, ślizgająca się między kośćmi a tkanką mięśniową, oplatająca płuca. żywa, gdy on śpi.

i choć nawet tak opisane działało na wyobraźnię, to eliane wiedziała, że to nie więcej niż fantazja. sama uwarzyła tę truciznę, wiedziała co robi ona z ofiarą, i mimo że nie była w stanie przewidzieć za pierwszym razem jak zareaguje z lekiem, wiedziała. wiedziała, że cokolwiek co dzieje się w trzewiach jej drogiego męża, nie jest aż tak  _ genialne  _ (bo gdyby było inaczej, już dawno rozciełaby go i rozłożyła na części) 

 

jeszcze przez chwilę na ustach drży mu ostatnia kropla, nawet nie cała, pół kropli, kropelka, i eliane zastanawia się nad pomysłem pocałowania go i spicia jej. ostatecznie jednak, nie robi nic, a rendon otwiera oczy, i choć zdaje się patrzeć skądś daleka, widać że jest świadomy. że to, że wciąż siniaczy jej nadgarstek nie jest przypadkiem (gdy są tak razem nic nie jest przypadkiem) 

 

a potem idą razem ciemnym korytarzem, powoli i bezszelestnie, jakby ktoś miał ich przyłapać na zbrodni. są małżeństwem od lat, mają dwoje dzieci, to byłoby nielogiczne, gdyby jeszcze jakiś rodzaj dotyku między nimi był zakazany. jednak skradają się, a ich palce, dłonie są splecione, jakby znów mieli po osiemnaście lat.

 

sypialnia jest pełna cieni i w wątłym świetle świecy, którą eliane zapala, zaraz po tym jak przekraczają próg i rendon puszcza ją, niechętnie, padając na łoże, wszystko wydaje się groźniejsze. jego oczy, wciąż szkliste i wodzące za nią, czujne. jej uśmiech, promienny i równie ostry co srebrne kolczyki.

sypialnię wypełnia też cisza, bez głosów, jedynym dźwiękiem jest cichy szelest ubrań. odpinanie guzików. suknia eliane ma ich wiele, od pasa, gdzie bluzka z długimi rękawami łączy się z wąską spódnicą, pod samą brodę, gdzie szare koronki muskają szyję. gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, że tak potoczy się ten wieczór, założyłaby coś innego. jak jedną z tych pięknych, żałobnych sukni. z rubinami przy dekolcie. 

gdy w końcu udaje jej się wyplątać ze wszystkich warstw, pozwolić opaść ubraniom na podłogę, staje przy łóżku naga. jakby dopiero narodzona. blask świecy gra na jej skórze, zaokrąglając ostre kąty kości. przez chwilę jeszcze muska palcami ptasią czaszkę o oczach z kryształów, wiszącą między jej piersiami, ale postanawia nie ściągać ozdoby. kładzie się tuż obok, wciąż ubranego, rendona.

\- powiedz mi, czego chcesz? - pyta, z bladą dłonią na jego piersi.

on mruży oczy i przewraca się (krzywi się przy tym z powstrzymywanych mdłości), prawie bezwładnym ciężarem i dłonią na szyi, dociska eliane do materaca. szepcze jej do ucha, bez cienia ciepła czy chociaż pożądania.

\- chcę się od ciebie uwolnić.

to eliane potrafi zrozumieć, tego sama pragnie. ale zamiast tego, głośno i wyraźnie, tak by na pewno usłyszał i nie mógł zignorować, odpowiada mu.

\- nie potrafisz, jesteś mój, a ja twoja. i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić.

to sprawia, że rendon głośno sarka i wpycha kolano między jej nogi. ona zaciska palce na koszuli, drugą ręką błądzi gdzieś, zaciska pięść i przejeżdża knykciami po żebrach. może nawet boleśnie.

 

i patrzą sobie w oczy, ciemne niczym otchłań, mimo światła świecy, i palce na szyi zdają się już nie zaciskać groźnie i drapać, a muskać. dotykać z delikatnością, której oboje zwykle nie doświadczają. eliane drży mimo woli, w myślach przeklinając zimno komnaty (ale to nie to, nie do końca)

rendon z kolei, ach rendon... trąca ciepłym nosem jak jakieś zwierze, pies, i szuka ust, które mógłby słodko całować. z tylko drobną groźbą zębów. głęboko i powoli, badając to co odkryto już dawno temu. ale eliane to lubi, od czasu do czasu.

w chwili między pocałunkami, ściąga z niego koszulę, rzuca ją gdzieś w kąt, i w końcu może swobodnie błądzić dłońmi po gorącej skórze. po bliznach na piersiach i brzuchu, po plecach. wbić paznokcie w kark, aż oderwie się od niej by jęknąć z bólu.

i w tym momencie, oboje przewracają się na łóżku, ostrożnie, pamiętając by nie siadać mu na delikatnych kiszkach czy rannym udzie. a przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

 

uśmiecha się do niej, jakby… tak jak uśmiechał się, gdy się poznali. na skraju świadomości z powodu opioidów we krwi. nazwał ją swym aniołem, by zaraz potem przeklnąć, gdy zapowiedziała pijawki jako część jego kuracji. bał się ich wtedy, teraz jednak przywykł. widzi je jako to czym są: marne istoty, które można obrócić na swoją korzyść.

potem jeszcze groził jej, jak powiedziała, że musi zdjąć szwy na nodze. były krzywo założone, groziło mu zakażenie. krzyczał wtedy i szarpał się, ale w końcu, po latach, zrozumiał, że nikt nie zszyje go tak jak eliane. dość razy już to ćwiczyli.

 

gdy zsuwa się z niego i ściąga też spodnie, ma okazję obejrzeć bliznę na lewym udzie. początkowo pamiątkę po orlezjańskim kawalerze, po rebelii. teraz jednak jest to coś znacznie więcej, coś co ich łączy.

samymi opuszkami przesuwa po zagojonych śladach. ta długa i poszarpana linia jest po mieczu, krótka i cienka - po skalpelu. drobne rysy szkła i ciemniejsza plamka w miejscu gdzie spadła kropla kwasu. z dłonią na żywym płótnie, eliane zastanawia się jak powinni uczcić dzisiejszą noc.

 

\- nie waż się - szepcze, jakby naprawdę nie chciał jej dotyku. jakby miał się czego bać.

a ona, jako zakończenie aktu trzeciego, zwiastun nadciągającej katastrofy, całuje jego udo. przesuwa językiem po nierównościach skóry, szukając jednocześnie jego wzroku, spijając tę odurzającą mieszankę strachu i chciwości, i oddania. z dłonią błądzącą, masującą, powoli, boleśnie powoli, sięgającą do jego członka. leniwie, jakby mieli dla siebie cały czas tego świata.

on zatapia palce w jej włosach, skręca je, prawie boleśnie, i usiłuje wyplątać z nich ostre szpilki. zabrać i schować, poza jej zasięgiem. w odpowiedzi eliane gryzie go, lekko, naprawdę, w miejscu gdzie noga łączy się z podbrzuszem.

w końcu rozplątuje jej włosy, gdy ona bierze go do ust. wpadłyby jej do oczu, ale rendon wciąż ma dłoń na jej głowie i odsuwa je z czoła. i patrzy na nią, jakby ten widok przed nim był jedyną rzeczą, którą chce widywać do końca swoich dni. a przynajmniej tak lubi myśleć o tym eliane.

 

rozpoznaje wiele z jego spojrzeń, gestów, drobnostek składających się na cały charakter męża. jednak tego, tego jednego spojrzenia nie potrafi wciąż rozszyfrować. to zagadka, którą należy rozwikłać, rozgryźć, złamać. złamać jego.

rendon jęczy i przymyka oczy, czując ten ślad zębów. a eliane mruczy w głębi gardła słysząc to.

kolejna rzecz na jego temat, którą wie tylko ona: to jak jęczy, drży i błaga. jak splata z nią palce, wolnej dłoni. jak patrzy na nią, wodzi wzrokiem. zbiera te informacje na jego temat z niemal naukowym zainteresowaniem. “dotknij tu, by głośno wciągnął powietrze. a tu ugryź, by wprost oszalał.”

gdy wreszcie dochodzi, z jej imieniem na ustach, to też zapamiętuje. by móc później przeanalizować, zrozumieć, odgrywać z pamięci ten niezwykły dźwięk. 

 

po chwili przesuwa się wyżej na łóżku, tak by leżeć na boku tuż obok niego. jej splątane włosy, okalają obie głowy i łaskoczą ramiona. sięga po je dłoń, a rendon zaciska ją w pięść, szarpie się, ale zaraz odpuszcza. bo eliane całuje go palce, knykcie, z przymkniętymi oczami i miękkimi wargami. a potem znów patrzy na niego, w ciemne oczy, i powoli prowadzi, wsuwa tę dłoń między swoje nogi.

on ma takie długie i zgrabne palce. i całuje jej zamknięte powieki, nie zważając wcale na rozmazujący się po jego ustach kohl.

gdzieś między tym wszystkim, ich dłońmi i pocałunkami, zapomnieniem, wolną ręką eliane błądzi po poduszkach i pościeli. aż znajduje jedną ze swoich szpilek. ściska ją w dłoni, czując jak wbija się w skórę, jeszcze nie dość by zranić, upuścić krew, ale z obietnicą tego. rendon, jak to on, usiłuje się szarpać, ale całej jego drugie ramię jest teraz przyciśnięte jej ciałem. więc odpuszcza i zgina te palce, które znajdują się w niej.

 

gdy jest już po wszystkim, eliane ustami dotyka jego czoła. ostatnia czułość nim rendon zaśnie - sprawdza jego temperaturę. przykrywa go kocami i futrami, i ponownie nakłada, porzuconą wcześniej na podłodze, suknię.

gdy wróci z miksturami przeciwbólowymi, on będzie już spał. będzie musiała go przebudzić, na chwilę, i napoić makowym mlekiem, i słodką obietnicą, że się nim zaopiekuje.

 

może, jeśli starczy jej jeszcze sił, nie będzie zbyt śpiąca, igłą i nitką wyszyje mu na nodze swoje imię.


End file.
